Creepypasta-ECHO
by Kyouki No Megami
Summary: E.C.H.O is a young woman of age 14 in France during the Medieval times, who can charm men to her with only her voice. Though the lyrics she sings are not her own, but rather echo's from the past...from her victims. What will befall ECHO when she goes to steal the lyrics of a famous man, Amadieu Clement?


There was once a young girl, a girl named Eliza Claire Helene Odette, and she was renowned as a famous musician, her voice charming men all across France. Naturally she wasn't liked by very many women, all envious her captivating voice.

Little did anyone know, those words the Eliza spoke were not her own, but mere echo's from the past. She would target aspiring song writers, offering to tutor them or if all else failed, she would charm them to the bedroom and then after a night of wine and dine, she would go home with them. She always had a bottle of wine on her, and they would go for one more drink, but as she was pouring the wine, she would slip deadly potion into her "friend's" drink, mixing it in well out of sight, and handing it to them. They would then within a week after she left, develop symptoms relative to Cholera. Within two weeks at most, the fellow's and even women she met would die. Not before Eliza had visited her victims and steal all their work, watching them die slowly before leaving the house hold.

For such a talented murderess, she was only age 14. Her murderous skills developing well before she turned 10, she had murdered her own parents the same way and did not regret it at all. Surely she was mentally troubled, but no one of the outside world knew it, and thus round and round she would keep killing.

She went to steal the lyrics from a famous man one night, October 30th, and as she was slipping the potion into his drink, suddenly her hand was grabbed and she was spun around. "Ha, I've caught you. I thought you were the reason, but now I have proof!" He exclaimed, grabbing the potion from out of her hand and setting it on a nearby table.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around. "What are you doing? Put down that knife Eliza! Eliza! No!" He exclaimed, letting out a scream as she grabbed him and pulled him closer. She had a knife in her hand, paused above him for a second.

"I'm sorry, but you've left me no choice." She whispered softly into his ear, jamming the knife straight into his throat before slicing his throat completely and pulling back only when she heard him stop breathing, dropping his body on the ground. She pulled out extra clothes and took a calm shower, changing before leaving the house.

The next morning she stood in the town square, singing stolen lyrics and drawing the men towards her as usual, watching them throw money into a can next to her as well as watching their wives get jealous.

_"Hush little baby,_

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't cut your arms,_

_Don't say goodbye,_

_Put down that Razor,_

_Put down that knife, _

_It may be hard,_

_but you'll win this fight."_

Her voice sang, but before she could keep going on the lyrics, she felt a blow to her knees and a hand on her neck, a thick strong voice speaking to the French girl.

"Eliza Claire Helene Odette, you have been charged beyond doubt with Witchcraft and the Murder of Amadieu Clement. You shall be burned at the stake, in front of all your adoring fans, you hag!" His voice rang out. She looked up a bit, watching people back up quickly before raising their voices and shouting angry words.

The guard forced her head back down, lifting her up and tying her to a stake nearby, arms stretched out as she let her head hang down. They lit a fire at the base of her feet, catching the gown she was wearing on fire. She felt the searing heat as the fire climbed her. She hadn't passed out from the pain yet, her screams reaching high into the sky as her hair seared black the further the flames went up.

"Any last words, evil hag!?" The man screamed at her, pointing a cross on a staff towards her heart. The flames were rising to her chest as he said this, tears staining her face.

""I shall seek my revenge on the people of the world!" Eliza cried out. "Watch your echos, for I will capture them and seal your soul for all of time!" She swore.

She could hear the crowd chanting "Penitence for your crimes! Penitence and your life! We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!" However, it did not all turn to dust, but rather the flames were put out by rain that had started to pour, lightening striking the people in the crowd as it seems a curse was put upon them when she screamed out the words "Feel the weight of death and lies!" The witch stayed there at the stake, tied up but dying slowly from her injuries after her words. It took mere minutes for her death, which is when the sudden storm had stopped.

**~Present Day~**

The teenager complained again and again. Why'd he have to do this stupid dare? It's obvious E.C.H.O wasn't real, but his friends made him. They locked him into a bathroom with a doll made to look like E.C.H.O and a lighter. The routine was to burn the doll while chanting "Penitence for your crimes! Penitence and your life! We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!" and thus he did. He said it three times and let the doll crumble into dust. When it got to her chest, the faucet turned on and doused the flames as a young women appeared behind him, which he saw in the mirror. Her hair started off red and then burnt to black. The top of her gown still worn, the bottom burnt off and replaced with another, more modern one, from one of her victims and an insane smile on her face.

"Feel now the weight of death and lies~" Eliza said in a sing songy voice, slicing the boys throat and lighting the bathroom on fire. Smoke and screams filled the house as she walked out of the bathroom, murdering the other teenagers there who had fallen asleep upon waiting for him to do the dare, whispering the same thing each time.

"Feel now the weight of death and lies."


End file.
